comicsfandomcom-20200223-history
Fantastic Four
Fantastic Four is published by Marvel Comics. Current price per issue is $3.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Fantastic Four #17/662: 11 Dec 2019 Current Issue :Fantastic Four #18/663: 22 Jan 2020 Next Issue :Fantastic Four #19/664: 19 Feb 2020 Status Published monthly-ish. Characters Main Characters *'Mister Fantastic/Reed Richards' - WikiPedia *'The Invisible Woman/Susan "Sue" Storm Richards' - WikiPedia *'The Human Torch/Johnny Storm' - WikiPedia *'The Thing/Benjamin "Ben" Grimm' - WikiPedia Allies Enemies *'Doctor Doom/Victor von Doom' - WikiPedia Minor Characters *'Franklin Richards' - WikiPedia *'Valeria Richards/Valeria von Doom' - WikiPedia Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Fantastic Four #18/663 Fantastic Four #17/662 Annihilation—Scourge: Fantastic Four #1 Fantastic Four: Negative Zone #1 Fantastic Four #16/661 Fantastic Four #15/660 Fantastic Four #14/659 Fantastic Four: 4 Yancy Street #1 Fantastic Four #13/658 Fantastic Four #12/657 Fantastic Four: The Prodigal Sun #1 Fantastic Four #11/656 Fantastic Four #10/655 Fantastic Four #9/654 Fantastic Four #8/653 Fantastic Four #7/652 Fantastic Four #6/651 Fantastic Four #5/650 Fantastic Four Wedding Special #1 Fantastic Four #4/649 Fantastic Four #3/648 Fantastic Four #2/647 Fantastic Four #1/646 Fantastic Four #645 Fantastic Four #644 Fantastic Four #643 Fantastic Four #642 Fantastic Four #14 Fantastic Four #13 Fantastic Four #12 Fantastic Four #11 Fantastic Four Annual #1 Fantastic Four #10 Past Storylines Collections Trade Paperbacks *'Marvel Masterworks: The Fantastic Four, vol. 1' - Collects vol. 1 #1-10. "With the space race, on Reed Richards, Ben Grimm, Sue Storm and Johnny Storm shoot for the stars, but after their craft is bombarded by cosmic rays, they return to Earth with the startling powers of the Fantastic Four... Witness the first appearance of... the Skrulls and Dr. Doom, the Sub-Mariner’s return, the debut of the Mole Man and his many monsters, Miracle Man, the Puppet Master and more." - *'Marvel Masterworks: The Fantastic Four, vol. 2' - Collects vol. 1 #11-20 & Annual #1. "The Thing and the Hulk face-off for the first time; the FF journey to the moon to grapple with the Red Ghost and his Super Apes and first encounter the cosmic presence of The Watcher; the villainous Puppet Master bends the might of Namor, the Sub-Mariner, to his will; the Mad Thinker unleashes his Awesome Android; Rama-Tut (a.k.a. Kang the Conqueror) sends the FF to ancient Egypt; Dr. Doom returns in a two-part epic guest-starring the Astonishing Ant-Man; the Molecule Man menaces the world; and, for the first time, the wild and wacky Impossible Man drops in from the planet Poppup. Oh, and we couldn't forget, it's all topped off with a star-studded, action-packed Annual featuring the Sub-Mariner's all-out aquatic invasion of New York City." - *'Marvel Masterworks: The Fantastic Four, vol. 3' - Collects vol. 1 #21-30. "The Thing throws down with the Hulk in a battle so huge it takes the combined might of the FF and the Avengers to stop it; the Sub-Mariner makes a play for Sue Storm; the FF tangle with the X-Men; Nick Fury drops by in the story that set the table for 'Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D.'; and even Dr. Strange makes an ever so astral appearance! Oh, and there's villains, too! The Mole Man makes his first return since FF #1; Dr. Doom threatens the FF once more, and if he's not evil enough for you, just wait 'til you see the surprise identity of the Hate-Monger! Just for fun, you'll also get the Mad Thinker and his Awesome Android, the Puppet Master, the Red Ghost, the outer space Infant Terrible, and the villain fans love to hate-Diablo!" - *'Marvel Masterworks Fantastic Four, vol. 4' - Collects vol. 1 #31-40 & Annual #2. - *'Marvel Masterworks Fantastic Four, vol. 5' - Collects vol. 1 #41-50 & Annual #3. - *'Marvel Masterworks Fantastic Four, vol. 6' - Collects vol. 1 #51-60 & Annual #4. - *'Marvel Masterworks Fantastic Four, vol. 7' - Collects vol. 1 #61-71 & Annual #5. - *'Marvel Masterworks Fantastic Four, vol. 8' - Collects vol. 1 #72-81 & Annual #6. - *'Marvel Masterworks Fantastic Four, vol. 9' - Collects vol. 1 #82-93 & Annual #7. - *'Marvel Masterworks Fantastic Four, vol. 10' - Collects vol. 1 #94-104 & The Lost Adventure. - *'Essential Fantastic Four, vol. 6' - Collects vol. 1 #111-137 (in B&W). "From the Monster from the Lost Lagoon to the Overmind from beyond the stars, menaces from across time and space converge on Earth's most fabulous foursome! A space angel of death! Future warrior women! The horrors of the 1950s! Plus: Doctor Doom, Diablo and Dragon Man! Guest-starring the Inhumans!" - *'Essential Fantastic Four, vol. 7' - Collects vol. 1 #138-159 plus Giant-Size Super-Stars #1, Giant-Size Fantastic Four #2-4 & Avengers #127 (in B&W). "Miracles, the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse, the end of time - when the world nears its end, the Fantastic Four's day has just begun! The world's greatest super-team faces enemies from the future, the past, the Earth's four corners and the Fifth Dimension! Doctor Doom, Annihilus, Ultron and the world-changing wedding that united Inhuman and mutant, FFer and Avenger! Guest-starring Namor the Sub-Mariner, the Silver Surfer, the Inhumans and more from the circle of friends of Marvel's foremost family! Plus: the first appearance of X-Factor's Madrox the Multiple Man!" - *'Essential Fantastic Four, vol. 8' - Collects vol. 1 #160-179, 181-183 & Annual #11, plus Marvel Two-in-One #20 & Annual #1 (in B&W). "Our heroes battle alternate versions of themselves across the dimensions, fight alongside the Invaders and the Liberty Legion during World War II, and team up with multiple allies to aid in their adventures -- including Power Man, the Impossible Man, the Hulk, Thundra and Tigra! Also featuring some of the Fantastic Four's greatest foes -- including the Frightful Four, the Brute, Annihilus, Torgo, Gorr the Golden Gorilla, the Puppet Master and the Mad Thinker!" - *'Essential Fantastic Four, vol. 9' - Collects vol. 1 #184-188, 190-207 & Annual #12-13 (in B&W). "Marvel’s first family heroically battles the Brute and takes on Salem’s Seven for the life of young Franklin — so why, when the Molecule Man possesses Mr. Fantastic, does it lead to the team’s dissolution? Separated, the members of the Fantastic Four face such foes as Diablo, the Impossible Man and Namor — but when the deadly threat of Dr. Doom returns, the family rises to the challenge and reunites! And just in time, too — for waiting in the wings are Quasimodo, the Inhumans, the Mole Man and the Sandman!" - *'Fantastic Four Epic Collection, vol. 1: The World's Greatest Comic Magazine' - Collects vol. 1 #1-18. "With the space race on, Reed Richards, Ben Grimm, Sue Storm and Johnny Storm shoot for the stars...but after their craft is bombarded by cosmic rays, they return to Earth with the startling powers of the Fantastic Four!" - *'Fantastic Four Epic Collection, vol. 2: The Master Plan of Doctor Doom' - Collects vol. 1 #19-32 & Annual #1-2. "The Thing throws down with the Hulk in a battle so huge it takes the combined might of the FF and the Avengers to stop it! The Sub-Mariner makes a play for Sue Storm! The FF tangle with the X-Men!" - *'Fantastic Four Epic Collection, vol. 3: The Coming of Galactus' - Collects vol. 1 #33-51 & Annual #3. "Letting loose an unmatched burst of rapid-fire creativity, and Kirby gave birth to the Frightful Four, the Inhumans, Galactus and the Silver Surfer — and even pulled off the first super-hero wedding! There are also monster menaces galore, including Dragon Man — and out-of-this-world villains, from the shape-shifting Skrulls to the undersea warlord Attuma." - *'Fantastic Four Epic Collection, vol. 4: The Mystery of the Black Panther' - Collects vol. 1 #52-67 & Annual #4-5. "The debut of the world’s first African super hero, the Black Panther — and his kingdom of Wakanda! And that’s just the start of it all, as the Thing goes toe-to-toe with the Silver Surfer, the Human Torch takes on his 1940s namesake and the FF must face Doctor Doom — who’s armed with the Silver Surfer’s Power Cosmic! Plus: Experience another instant classic with the first appearances of Blastaar, the alien Kree, Ronan the Accuser, Sentry 456 and that spaghetti-headed wonder, the Supreme Intelligence!" - *'Fantastic Four Epic Collection, vol. 5: The Name Is Doom' - Collects vol. 1 #68-87 & Annual #6. "the members of the FF struggle to protect their own against the Mad Thinker’s android army, travel into the Microverse to save the Silver Surfer from the wrath of Galactus, journey to the Himalayan refuge of the Inhumans and venture into the depths of the Negative Zone! That’s quite a trip — and that’s not even the whole itinerary! Plus: Witness the historic birth of Franklin Richards — and gaze in awe as the FF engage Doctor Doom in an epic life-or-death battle in the heart of Latveria!" - - (forthcoming, April 2020) *'Fantastic Four Epic Collection, vol. 17: All in the Family' - Collects vol. 1 #296-307 & Annual #20, plus Fantastic Four vs. the X-Men #1-4. "After a lengthy absence, the Thing returns to the Fantastic Four! But he's returned just before his ex-girlfriend Alicia's wedding to the Human Torch, and Alicia's stepfather the Puppet Master isn't happy about the nuptials! Then, when Mr. Fantastic turns down the X-Men's request to help their dying teammate Shadowcat, Dr. Doom is more than happy to offer assistance! But is he secretly plotting to drive the FF apart? He's certainly up to something when he kidnaps Franklin and offers him to Mephisto! And when Mr. Fantastic and Invisible Woman take a leave of absence, the old order changeth as the Torch's old flame Crystal and the all-new Ms. Marvel join the team -- just in time to face down Diablo's vicious Elementals." - *'Fantastic Four Epic Collection, vol. 18: The More Things Change' - Collects vol. 1 #308-320 & Annual #21, plus Incredible Hulk vol. 1 #350 & Marvel Graphic Novel: Hulk/Thing—The Big Change - *'Fantastic Four Epic Collection, vol. 20: Into the Timestream' - Collects vol. 1 #334-346 & Annual #23. "When the FF's Congressional hearing is disrupted by dozens of vengeance-seeking villains, the famous foursome must deal with Capitol chaos! But when a time anomaly sends them forward to find the future's fate, will the universe fall to Galactus while the FF are clashing with Kang and Nebula? As Sharon Ventura and the Human Torch face personal crises, the Fantastic Four find themselves on a parallel Earth battling cyborg dictators and displaced dinosaurs!" - *'Fantastic Four Epic Collection, vol. 21: The New Fantastic Four' - Collects vol. 1 #347-361 & Annual #24. "With Reed, Sue, Ben and Johnny out of commission, a new FF comes together: Spider-Man, Wolverine, Ghost Rider and the Hulk! But what monstrous threat could bring these heroes together? And how are the Mole Man and the Skrulls involved? Maybe the real FF can help figure all that out! Then, the one, true Doom returns — and a time-jumping battle for the ages with Mister Fantastic ensues! Did we say time? Uh-oh, better hope nobody tells the Time Variance Authority!" - *'Fantastic Four Epic Collection, vol. 25: Strange Days' - Collects vol. 1 #403-416, Fantastic Four: The Legend & Onslaught: Marvel Universe. "Just when the FF were coming to terms with Reed Richards’ demise, he makes a suitably fantastic return! But that means Doctor Doom is alive too! How did they both survive? Hyperstorm has all the answers, but his incredible lineage means he may be the one foe the Fantastic Four can’t beat. That’s not the only problem Reed has – there’s also the small matter of the Sub-Mariner’s feelings for Sue!" - *'Silver Surfer Epic Collection, vol. 1: When Calls Galactus' - Collects vol. 1 #49, 55, 57-60, 72, 74-77 & Annual #5; plus Tales to Astonish #92-93. - - ) *'Avengers vs. Fantastic Four' - Collects vol. 1 #25-26, 150, 255-256 & Annual #19, plus Avengers vol. 1 #127, 233, 301-303 & Annual #14; Mighty Avengers vol. 1 #25-26; and New Avengers Guest-Starring The Fantastic Four. - - *'Fantastic Four: Behold … Galactus!' - Collects vol. 1 #48-50, 74-77, 120-123 & 242-244. - *'Fantastic Four: Crusaders & Titans' - Collects vol. 1 #164-176. - *'Fantastic Four: Reunited They Stand' - Collects vol. 1 #201-203 & Annuals #12-14. " Following on the heels of the overthrow of Doctor Doom, the FF return to NYC only to find themselves faced with the unexpected threat of ... their own defense systems turned against them!? What diabolical quasi-human could be behind this, and can even the Invincible Iron Man help them out of this quandary? Then, embark on some fabulous fun with a triple dose of three of the FF's Annual adventures, featuring the Inhumans, the Moleman and the Sandman - as well as a spellbinding tale set in the shadow-haunted town of New Salem, guest starring Agatha Harkness and Salem's Seven!" - *'Nova Classic, vol. 3' - Collects vol. 1 #204-206 & 208-214, plus Nova vol. 1 #20-25. - - *'Fantastic Four Visionaries: John Byrne, vol. 0' - Collects vol. 1 #215-218 & 220-221, plus Marvel Team-Up #61-62 & Marvel Two-in-One #50. "featuring the FF vs. the Frightful Four, the Human Torch vs. the Super-Skrull and the Thing vs. himself! Time travel, evolution and the fate of HERBIE! (Remember him?) Guest-starring Spider-Man, Ms. Marvel and Dazzler!" - *'Fantastic Four Visionaries: John Byrne, vol. 1' - Collects vol. 1 #232-240. "Reed Richards' guilt leads him to unintentionally mutate his teammate, the Thing, even further into the realm of the grotesque. Dr. Doom's small-minded hatred for Richards' is taken to new heights here. There's a search for the humanity of the Living Planet. The Human Torch's compassion on a condemned man' s last request is put to the ultimate test. And Sue Richards' love for her son may just doom the world." - *'Fantastic Four Visionaries: John Byrne, vol. 2' - Collects vol. 1 #241-250. "The FF face off against two of their greatest foes: Galactus and Doctor Doom! Guest-starring the Black Panther, Thor, Spider-Man, Iron Man, Daredevil, Doctor Strange, the Inhumans, the X-Men and more." - *'Fantastic Four Visionaries: John Byrne, vol. 3' - Collects vol. 1 #251-257 & Annual #17, plus Avengers #233 & Thing #2. "Featuring a four-part epic deep within the Negative Zone - and the death of... Reed Richards?! Plus: Galactus devours the Skrull homeworld, and the Fantastic Four say goodbye to the Baxter Building! Guest-starring the Avengers." - *'Fantastic Four Visionaries: John Byrne, vol. 4' - Collects vol. 1 #258-267, plus Alpha Flight vol. 1 #4 & Thing #10. "Featuring the trial of Reed Richards - and introducing the newest member of the Fantastic Four! Plus, Reed and Sue place the fate of their unborn child in the arms of... Doctor Octopus?!" - *'Fantastic Four Visionaries: John Byrne, vol. 5' - Collects vol. 1 #268-275 & Annual #18, plus Thing #19. "Learn the fantastic mysteries of Mister Fantastic's past as he searches for his time-tramping father and reveals his pre-FF invasion-foiling credentials in a fight against a monster in the classic Marvel style! Travel to a world of cowboys and amazons! See the Thing find a house of horror on an alien world! And behold the face of Doom... but just the face? Not to worry, She-Hulk shows more than enough to compensate! Featuring the Black Bolt/Medusa wedding and the end of the Kree-Skrull War!" - *'Fantastic Four Visionaries: John Byrne, vol. 6' - Collects vol. 1 #276-284, plus Thing #23 & Secret Wars II #2. "At last, the Thing returns from the Secret Wars - but he's been replaced in more than just the heart of the team! The FF learn the shocking secrets of their deadliest enemy, and it only costs them everything they hold dear! Plus: Franklin Richards vs. Mephisto! And the Psycho-Man gives the Invisible Girl a makeover neither will ever forget! Guest-starring Daredevil, Spider-Man, Iron Fist and Luke Cage." - *'Fantastic Four Visionaries: John Byrne, vol. 7' - Collects vol. 1 #285-286 & Annual #19, plus Avengers vol. 1 #268, Avengers Annual #14, and X-Factor vol. 1 #1. "The World's Greatest Super-Team joins Earth's Mightiest Heroes when the FF and Avengers converge in the midst of an alien civil war that changes the face of the entire Skrull Empire! Then both teams return to Earth, where the FF inadvertently resurrects one of Marvel mutantdom's mightiest!" - *'Fantastic Four Visionaries: John Byrne, vol. 8' - Collects vol. 1 #287-295. "John Byrne's FF endeavors end in era-transcending odysseys when the World's Greatest Super-Team ventures into the Negative Zone, a remade past and a future sculpted around the FF itself! Plus, the death, life and rebirth (not necessarily in that order) of Doctor Doom! Guest-starring Nick Fury, the Avengers and the Beyonder!" - *'Secret Invasion: Fantastic Four' - Collects vol. 1 #300 & 357, plus Secret Invasion: Fantastic Four #1-3. "Two classic stories of skrull trickery from the Fantastic Four's past." - *'Fantastic Four Visionaries: Walter Simonson, vol. 1' - Collects vol. 1 #334-341. "It's sensational Simonson storytelling for Marvel's First Family – starting when the FF's Congressional hearing is disrupted by dozens of vengence-seeking villains! After the famous foursome – plus Ms. Marvel – deal with the Capitol chaos, a time anomaly sends them to find the future's fate! But while Kang and Nebula take up their time, will the universe fall to Galactus? Guest-starring Thor, Iron Man and Death's Head!" - *'Fantastic Four Visionaries: Walter Simonson, vol. 2' - Collects vol. 1 #342-346. "It's the past, it's the future, it's an alternate Earth - when it's down to fighting cyborg dictators and displaced dinosaurs, who has time to figure out where they are?! It's another Simonson odyssey for the Fantastic Four and company, plus personal crises for the Human Torch and Ms. Marvel (Sharon Ventura)! Guest-starring Spider-Man and Rusty Collins of X-Factor/New Mutants fame!" - *'Fantastic Four Visionaries: Walter Simonson, vol. 3' - Collects vol. 1 #347-350, 352-354. "Back from dinosaur days, the FF are themselves targeted for extinction — but will a new FF render them obsolete? Cross-genre champions face alien invaders at the center of the Earth, as only Walter Simonson could conceive it! Then, team members get medical treatment from none other than Doctor Doom, whose split-second war with Mister Fantastic leads the Time Variance Authority to rear their faceless heads! Guest-starring Ghost Rider, the Hulk, Spider-Man and Wolverine!" - *'X-Men Legends, vol. 3: Art Adams' - Collects vol. 1 #347-349, plus Uncanny X-Men Annuals #9, 10, 12 & New Mutants Special Edition #1. "When the real Fantastic Four disappear, the X-Men's Wolverine joins Spider-Man, the Hulk and Ghost Rider to form the wildest quartet ever." - *'Heroes Reborn: Fantastic Four' - Collects vol. 2 #1-12. "The Fantastic Four are Reborn, but it could be a short and unwonderful life as menaces emerge from the earth, the sea and Latveria! But even the Mole Man, Namor and Doom himself pale before the threat of Galactus and his Heralds (one finally just wasn't enough)! Featuring the Avengers, S.H.I.E.L.D. and more! Guest-starring Wolverine and Franklin Richards, Son of a Genius." - *'Fantastic Four: Flesh and Stone' - Collects vol. 3 #35-39. "The lives of the Fantastic Four are in turmoil. New threats raise their heads, both outright and some more insidious. Some- like Grey Gargoyle- can be fought with fists, others like the enigmatic Gideon corporation- through the legal system. Facing bankruptcy, Reed must decide the future for his company and his family. The member most in turmoil is the lovable Ben Grimm, the Thing. Locked in a monstrous body, has he finally found the cure to what has ailed his soul for decades." - *'Fantastic Four: Into The Breach' - Collects vol. 3 #40-45. "Earth's fist family of super heroes finds its members divided and their time-tested resolve pushed to the limit. With Mr. Fantastic, Invisible Woman and the Thing marooned in the anti-matter universe, the Human Torch renews his famous fed with Prince Namor, the Atlantean Sub-mariner - and forms a new FF." - *'Fantastic Four/Inhumans' - Collects vol. 3 #51-54, plus Inhumans #1-4. "The incredible Inhumans have long been allies to the FF in defending the Earth, but what happens when they leave it? And what awaits them when they come back? See for yourself in a saga where treachery, intrigue and buried secrets reach from the depths of space to deep within Inhuman history." - *'Fantastic Four, vol. 1: Imaginauts' - Collects vol. 3 #56, 60-66. "Learn the truth behind Mister Fantastic's decision to turn his friends into the Fantastic Four. See our heroes face off against a sentient mathematical equation driven mad by love, an infestation of insects from another dimension, a cascading wave of molecular instability, and the Thing on a homicidal rampage that only the Human Torch can stop." - *'Fantastic Four Vol. 2: Unthinkable' - Collects vol. 1 #500-502 & vol. 3 #67-70. "Doctor Doom, the greatest villain the Marvel Universe has ever known, and the most personal and persistent nemesis the Fantastic Four has ever encountered, rises again! But this time, something is different about the Lord of Latveria, as his strategy strikes at the heart of the first family of super heroes, forcing Reed Richards to contemplate doing...the unthinkable!" - *'Fantastic Four, vol. 3: Authoritative Action' - Collects vol. 1 #503-508. "It seemed like a simple enough idea at the time: Now that their arch enemy Doctor Doom had seemingly perished, the Fantastic Four would journey into his nation of Latveria, disassemble its war machine and set its oppressed citizens free. But what appeared a black and white situation quickly turns a murky shade of gray, and Reed Richards and his family find themselves besieged on all sides, both by those they thought of as their allies, and by the very people they were trying to save." - *'Fantastic Four, vol. 4: Hereafter' - Collects vol. 1 #509-513. "Having embarked on the ultimate journey, Reed, Sue and Johnny must contend with the defenses of the afterlife — and storm the gates of Heaven itself to rescue their fallen teammate. They've faced the destroyer of everything, Galactus. Now, they face the creator of everything, as the Fantastic Four are reunited in the Hereafter. Plus: The FF have a lot to answer for in the aftermath of their authoritative action in Latveria — and when you're trying to regain the trust of cynical New Yorkers, is associating with a certain misunderstood wall-crawler really a wise move?" - *'Fantastic Four, vol. 5: Disassembled' - Collects vol. 1 #514-519. "Manhattan is cut off from the rest of the world by a fleet of miles-high alien spacecraft — and that's just the beginning! With the Avengers in disarray, New York reluctantly turns to the disenfranchised Fantastic Four, the only heroes in town, to save them — but where to even start? And which member of the team will make a decision that will radically change the Fantastic Four for some time to come? Plus: Witness the genesis of an all-new, all-twisted Frightful Four!" - *'Fantastic Four, vol. 6: Rising Storm' - Collects vol. 1 #520-524. "Galactus's worst Herald ever - Johnny Storm, the Invisible Man!? - is running out of time. So far, Johnny has been able to stall Galactus from sating his cosmic hunger - but that luck won't hold forever. What planet will be chosen as Galactus's next victim? The reintroduction of a fan-favorite Marvel Universe hero into the battle may have caused more problems than it solved, because not even he can save the Fantastic Three from Johnny's newfound might! Who will live, who will die and how will Johnny ever be the same now that he's tasted the Power Cosmic?" - *'Fantastic Four: The Beginning of the End' - Collects vol. 1 #525-526, 551-553. "The original Fantastic Four is together again, just in time to cross paths with a hero who has traveled twenty years into the past in a desperate attempt to save his future from Reed Richards, the madman who is about to change the face of the planet. Oh, and the hero who has come back to save the world? His name is Doctor Doom. Plus: Diablo's back - more dangerous than ever as the potion-toting terrorist declares alchemical warfare on the FF! Making matter worse, the World's Greatest Imaginauts are becoming more and more tired, irritable, delirious...sick! Coincidence...or part of Diablo's nightmarish plan?" - *'Fantastic Four: The Life Fantastic' - Collects vol. 1 #533-535, The Wedding Special, Special 2005 & Death in the Family. "When a doomsday weapon manufactured by Hydra turns up in the Nevada desert, there’s only one man the authorities can ask to go in and defuse it: Bruce Banner! What does all of this have to do with the FF, you ask? Well, who do you think has to deal with the fallout when it all goes terribly wrong?" - *'Civil War: Fantastic Four' - Collects vol. 1 #538-543. "One member of the Fantastic Four lies hospitalized, a casualty of the Civil War that has fragmented the superhuman community! Another member of the team is secretly helping the opposition. It had to happen: Amid the tumult and tensions, the Fantastic Four break up! Who will toe the line, who will join the resistance, and who will leave the battlefield altogether? Is this the end for Marvel's First Family?" - *'Fantastic Four: The New Fantastic Four' - Collects vol. 1 #544-550. "In the aftermath of Civil War comes 'Reconstruction,' the beginning of a stunning new era of fantastic adventure. The team has been rocked to its foundations by the controversial events of the last several months. Now Reed and Sue have announced their plans to take some time off to work out there marital problems, leaving Ben and Johnny to hold the fort. But they won't be doing it shorthanded. Two new members join the team and you won't believe who they are!" - *'Fantastic Four: World's Greatest' - Collects vol. 1 #554-561. "First up is the return of Reed Richards’ old flame, Alyssa Moy, with news of worldwide calamity that only Mister Fantastic can help divert — but what if the price is his marriage to Sue? Next, the Defenders are back and barraging New York with high-velocity attacks. This mysterious group of heavies has taken out Doctor Doom and Johnny Storm — and that’s not even their biggest surprise!" - *'Fantastic Four: The Master of Doom' - Collects vol. 1 #562-569. "There is Doom… and then there is the Master of Doom! A rip-roaring yarn that pits the First Family against their deadliest archenemy — and the powerful being for whom even Doom will bow! Are you ready to meet the Master of Doom? " - *'Fantastic Four By Jonathan Hickman, vol. 1' - Collects vol. 1 #570-574. - *'Fantastic Four By Jonathan Hickman, vol. 2' - Collects vol. 1 #575-578. - *'Fantastic Four By Jonathan Hickman, vol. 3' - Collects vol. 1 #579-582. - *'Fantastic Four By Jonathan Hickman, vol. 4' - Collects vol. 1 #583-588. - *'Fantastic Four By Jonathan Hickman, vol. 5' - Collects vol. 1 #600-604. - *'Fantastic Four By Jonathan Hickman, vol. 6' - Collects vol. 1 #605-611 & 605.1. - *'Fantastic Four, vol. 1: New Departure, New Arrivals' - Collects vol. 4 #1-3, plus FF vol. 2 #1-3. "When Reed and Sue decide that the family needs to relax, they take Ben, Johnny and the kids on a little vacation... through all of infinite time and space! And in the real absence of Marvel's First Family, a substitute FF, hand-picked by the real deal - Ant-Man, Medusa, She-Hulk and the all-new Miss Thing - stand ready to guard the Earth and the nascent Future Foundation... for the four minutes that the Fantastic Four will be gone. What could possibly go wrong?" - *'Fantastic Four, vol. 2: Road Trip' - Collects vol. 4 #4-8. "On an alien world, the team encounters a thousand-year-old prophecy: Is the Invisible Woman a long-awaited intergalactic messiah? Then, the F4 sightsee in ancient Rome and dine with Caesar on the Ides of March. Did somebody say, “Pass the knife”? And it’s a visit to both the beginning and the end of time, as Marvel’s First Family witnesses the Big Bang and the Big Crunch! But to their surprise, they’re not alone! What happens beyond the end of infinite time and space? Plus: One day a year, the Thing reverts to his human form. This year, Ben Grimm is going to go home again — as Ben Grimm! And when there’s sibling rivalry between Franklin and Val, all bets are off!" - *'Fantastic Four, vol. 3: Doomed' - Collects vol. 4 #9-16. "Did Ben Grimm's prank cause the accident that scarred Victor Von Doom? The Fantastic Four must deal with the Council of Dooms, who treat that event as their nativity - and who have traveled there to witness it! To make matters worse, Mr. Fantastic's sickness spreads to the others - and someone may be behind the illness that's befallen the First Family! The team must mastermind a planetary heist for technology that could save their lives, but spacetime has had enough of their traveling back and forth across it - and they soon find themselves trapped in a universe where the only five things left alive are themselves...and a cosmic, power-mad Dr. Doom!" - *'Fantastic Four, vol. 1: The Fall of the Fantastic Four' - Collects vol. 5 #1-5. "Marvel’s First Family heads toward its darkest hour, but who’s behind the FF’s downfall? Manhattan is under attack by a killer swarm from a corrupted pocket universe; to defeat it, the Human Torch must make a terrible sacrifice! And with one member down, a new menace emerges: the Wrecking Crew, their powers mysteriously elevated! As Ben and Alicia’s romance rekindles, the threats of Fin Fang Foom, the Wizard and the Puppet Master loom; the Baxter Building is quarantined; and the Fantastic Four are held accountable for the destruction in Manhattan!" - *'Fantastic Four, vol. 2: Original Sin' - Collects vol. 5 #6-10. "The Fantastic Four are being torn apart at their very foundations! Can Ben cope with the secret he’s learned about Johnny? Will Sue and Reed lose Franklin and the kids of the Future Foundation, currently in the custody of Jim Hammond? And can what’s left of the team stop their headquarters from being shut down by…the Avengers?! When the Thing is accused of a shocking murder, Mr. Fantastic sets out to prove his friend’s innocence — but when the new Frightful Four strike, a savage and strategic attack leads to the fall of Reed Richards! And as Wyatt Wingfoot rushes to save a life, Sue Richards heads to Latveria to reclaim her daughter from Dr. Doom!" - *'Fantastic Four, vol. 3: Back in Blue' - Collects vol. 5 #11-14 & Annual #1. "Sue Richards confronts Dr. Doom in Latveria over the welfare of her daughter, Valeria — and the result is one of the most savage battles in FF history! Back home, the Thing — jailed for murder — finds an unlikely ally while fighting a rogues’ gallery of powerhouse villains in prison! Meanwhile, Wyatt Wingfoot is hunted by a mysteriously familiar bowman! And Spider-Man hopes to rehabilitate his down-and-out buddy, Johnny Storm, who has a desperate message for Ben. But will the Thing ever trust Johnny again?" - *'Fantastic Four, vol. 4: The End Is Fourever' - Collects #642-645. "The team meets the All-New Invaders as the hunt for Reed Richards and the missing Future Foundation kids continues! Meanwhile, the mastermind behind everything unveils his ultimate plan … but how does young Franklin Richards factor in? With the villain’s plans revealed, the invasion of Earth begins—using the creatures from the “Franklinverse” as well as corrupted versions of the heroes from Heroes Reborn! Will the Fantastic Four have enough power to fight them on the streets of New York? Meanwhile, Sue, Namor and Jim Hammond travel to the Franklinverse to combat this threat at its source—but find something more terrifying than they expected! And how does all of this add up to … the end?" - *'Fantastic Four, vol. 1: Fourever' - Collects vol. 6 #1-4. "Experience the grand return of the greatest family in the Marvel Universe! As an event occurs that will radically alter the Fantastic Four, Reed and Sue Richards return home with their children. But things have changed! And while Alicia Masters and the Thing ponder a big change of their own, the next chapter begins in the life of Victor Von Doom! Plus: Who are the Marvel Universe’s newest fabulous foursome — the Fantastix?! How did they come into possession of the Baxter Building? And what does that mean for the original FF?" - *'Fantastic Four, vol. 2: Mr. and Mrs. Grimm' - Collects vol. 1 #8, vol. 6 #5 & Wedding Special #1. "It’s the wedding that’s been years in the making — and you’re all invited! Ben Grimm and Alicia Masters say “I do!” No bait. No switch. Not a hoax. Not a dream. And we swear, not a single Skrull! This is really happening! From the book that brought you the first, best and longest running super hero marriage in comics, we give you…the wedding of the Thing and Alicia! And don’t forget the bachelor and bachelorette parties!" - *'Fantastic Four, vol. 3: The Herald of Doom' - Collects vol. 6 #6-13. "Galactus has returned to devour Earth, and only one man can save us. No, not Reed Richards — Doctor Doom! But where are the FF in this conflict? Locked in battle against the brave new hero of the Latverian people, Victorious! Thanks to the benevolence and ingenuity of their beloved leader, Victor Von Doom, Latverians will soon know a new age of peace and prosperity, and Latveria will take its rightful place on the world stage — as long as four nefarious foreign invaders are punished for their crimes!" - *'Fantastic Four: Heroes Return — The Complete Collection, vol. 1' - Collects vol. 3 #1-15, ½ & Annual '98, plus Iron Man vol. 3 #14. - *'Fantastic Four by Waid & Wieringo Ultimate Collection, book 1' - Collects vol. 3 60-66, plus Avengers #400. - *'Fantastic Four by Waid & Wieringo Ultimate Collection, book 2' - Collects vol. 3 #67-70, vol. 1 #500-502. - *'Fantastic Four by Waid & Wieringo Ultimate Collection, book 3' - Collects vol. 1 #503-513. - *'Fantastic Four by Waid & Wieringo Ultimate Collection, book 4' - Collects vol. 1 #514-524 - *'Fantastic Four By Jonathan Hickman: The Complete Collection, vol. 1' - Collects vol. 1 #570-578, plus Dark Reign: Fantastic Four vol. 1 #1-5. - - - *'Fantastic Four By Jonathan Hickman: The Complete Collection, vol. 2' - Collects vol. 1 #579-588, plus FF vol. 1 #1-5. - Hardcovers *'Marvel Masterworks: The Fantastic Four, vol. 1' - Collects vol. 1 #1-10. - *'Marvel Masterworks Fantastic Four, vol. 6' - Collects vol. 1 #51-60 & Annual #4. - *'Marvel Masterworks Fantastic Four, vol. 7' - Collects vol. 1 #61-71 & Annual #5. "Kicking off with the return of the infamous Sandman and the debut of Blastaar, the Living Bomb Burst, the Mr. Fantastic finds himself lost in the Negative Zone – and only Triton, the Inhuman, can save him! Next, it’s straight into another instant classic with the debut of the alien Kree adjudicator Ronan the Accuser, Kree Sentry 456 and that spaghetti-headed wonder, the Supreme Intelligence. Then, it’s mystery and intrigue a-plenty as the utopian scientists of the Enclave unleash the golden being known as “Him” (a.k.a. Adam Warlock) upon the world. And to take us out on a soaring note of nail-biting drama, just after the FF comes together under the announcement of Sue Richard’s pregnancy, the ever-lovin’, blue-eyed Thing tells his teammates to take a powder – leaving them to face the Mad Thinker and his Awesome Android alone! With guest-appearances by the Inhumans and the Silver Surfer, the first appearance of the one-and-only Psycho Man, pinups, and extras galore." - *'Marvel Masterworks Fantastic Four, vol. 8' - Collects vol. 1 #72-81 & Annual #6. "The Silver Surfer pursued by none other than the world-devouring Galactus; the FF vs. Spidey, DD and Thor in a barnstorming brouhaha; a fantastic voyage into the Microverse to battle the Psycho Man; the Thing-cured!; the first appearance of Annihilus; Crystal, the Inhuman, joins the FF, and one of comics' most historic moments,the birth of Franklin Richards-it just doesn't stop!" - *'Marvel Masterworks Fantastic Four, vol. 9' - Collects vol. 1 #82-93. "First stop: A little visit to the neighbor's place, and hanging with the incomparable Inhumans and titanic team-up against Maximus the Mad! Second stop: Europe. Paris is beautiful in the springtime, but that's nothing. According to the brochure, Latveria's lovely year round. You might want to take that visitor's guide with a grain of salt, though. The savvy traveler never trusts a Chamber of Commerce run by Doombots. Third stop: Down under. Way down under for a big-time battle with the Mole Man! Last stop: Now here's a trip that's far out. The ever lovin' blue-eyed Thing gets whisked away on a galactic tour as a gladiator in the scurrilous Skrulls' slave arena! If that's not enough outer-space exotica for ya, then welcome yourself to a world wrapped in the Roarin' Twenties!" - *'Marvel Masterworks Fantastic Four, vol. 10' - Collects vol. 1 #94-104. "Expect plenty of explosive action and family drama a-go-go as the FF build up to their 100th issue featuring everyone from Doc Doom to Dragon Man! They'll also help mankind take one giant leap when the Kree's robot Sentry tries to stop the Apollo 11 moon landing! Just for good measure, we'll throw in the uncanny Inhumans and Attilan, and the whole shebang comes to a head when the mutant menace, Magneto, teams up with Namor in a bid to conquer the world-Nixon is not pleased!" - *'Marvel Masterworks Fantastic Four, vol. 11' - Collects vol. 1 #105-116. "It all begins when Johnny Storm's ladylove, Crystal, must leave the polluted human world for the Inhumans' sanctuary, but within her lies the secret solution to freeing the Thing from his rocky prison. Then, as Benjamin Grimm emerges with the power to change into the Thing at will, Reed Richards must descend into the dark of the Negative Zone to face entropic Annihilus and the mysterious Janus, the Nega-Man. But what good is controlling your powers, when you're losing control of your mind? The Thing goes on a rampage and New York City better look out because it can only end in the biggest, the baddest, the best fist-pounding, building-toppling, earth-shaking slobbernocker in Marvel history! The ever-lovin', blue-eyed Thing goes toe-to-toe with the gamma-powered goliath, the Incredible Hulk, and only one will walk out alive. That's not all, though! Before the FF collect themselves, the all-powerful Over-Mind descends on the planet Earth - and you know it ain't gonna be good for real-estate values when the Watcher shows up, too. It's a menace so great that even the evil Doctor Doom joins forces with the FF." - *'Marvel Masterworks Fantastic Four, vol. 12' - Collects vol. 1 #117-128. "Mr. Fantastic, the Invisible Girl, the Human Torch and the ever-lovin’ blue-eyed Thing face-off against their greatest adversary ever. In a word... Galactus! The world devourer returns and either the Silver Surfer must submit to his will or the Earth dies! It’s a four-part epic that will make a True Believer out of comic fans young and old. That’s worth the price of admission alone, but since we’re so nice there’s also the Human Torch’s struggle to rescue his ladylove Crystal from the alchemical clutches of Diablo; a progressive parable of social consciousness in the Marvel Manner that Stan Lee championed; the secret of the Monster from the Lost Lagoon; and... a three-part saga featuring the menacing Mole Man and sultry Kala, Queen of the Netherworld—and topped of with a retelling of the FF’s origin! Guest-starring the Inhumans, the Black Panther, the world’s weirdest babysitter—Agatha Harkness—and Richard Nixon." - *'Marvel Masterworks Fantastic Four, vol. 13' - Collects vol. 1 #129-141. - *'Marvel Masterworks Fantastic Four, vol. 14' - Collects vol. 1 #142-150 & Giant-Size #2, plus Giant-Size Super-Stars #1 & Avengers vol. 1 #127. - *'Marvel Masterworks Fantastic Four, vol. 15' - Collects vol. 1 #151-163 & Giant-Size #3-4, plus Marvel Treasury Edition #2. - *'Marvel Masterworks Fantastic Four, vol. 16' - Collects vol. 1 #164-175 & Annual #11, plus Marvel Two-in-One #20 & Annual #1; and Marvel Treasury Edition #11. - *'Marvel Masterworks Fantastic Four, vol. 17' - Collects vol. 1 #176-191. - *'Marvel Masterworks Fantastic Four, vol. 18' - Collects vol. 1 #192-203 & Annual #12-13. - *'Marvel Masterworks Fantastic Four, vol. 19' - Collects vol. 1 #204-218 & Annual #14. - *'Marvel Masterworks Fantastic Four, vol. 20' - Collects vol. 1 #219-231 & Annual #15. - *'Marvel Masterworks Fantastic Four, vol. 21' - Collects vol. 1 #232-240 & Annual #16, plus Fantastic Four Roast. - *'Marvel Masterworks Fantastic Four, vol. 22' - Collects vol. 1 #241-250, plus Silver Surfer 1982 one-shot. - - (forthcoming, June 2020) *'Fantastic Four: Behold … Galactus!' - Collects vol. 1 #48-50, 74-77, 120-123 & 242-244. - *'Fantastic Four: The Overthrow of Doom' - Collects vol. 1 #192-200. "The Fantastic Four have been split up for months, facing multiple threats - such as the Texas Twister, Diablo, the Impossible Man and the Sub-Mariner - on their own! But with the deadly threat of Dr. Doom on the horizon, the team is reunited! Will Doom triumph? Will Latveria ever be the same? And who is the mysterious Invincible Man?" - *'Fantastic Four: In Search of Galactus' - Collects vol. 1 #204-214. "An aging ray has three-quarters of the foursome at death's door, but they'll fight the Skrulls to the finish alongside Nova and the Champions of Xandar — at least until a greater threat rises from the Champions' own ranks! The Sphinx is ready to conquer the world, and Mr. Fantastic knows of only one opponent who can stop him: Galactus, who just wants to destroy the world instead! Includes the first appearances of Terrax the Tamer and H.E.R.B.I.E. the robot — but which one will prove the greater threat?" - *'Fantastic Four: Resurrection of Galactus' - Collects vol. 3 #46-50 & Annual 2001. "Abraxas attacks! His first volley has left Galactus dead, the Watcher in a coma and all of reality rewritten! Can the Fantastic Four and their allies stop this all-powerful madman before it's too late?" - *'Civil War: Fantastic Four' - Collects vol. 1 #536-543, plus Black Panther #18-25, She-Hulk #8, and Civil War: Young Avengers/Runaways #1-4. "Mister Fantastic embraces the Registration Act, but the rest of his team aren't sure he's doing the right thing - and they're not shy about expressing it! And when newlyweds Storm and the Black Panther embark on a world tour to raise anti-registration support, the final battle leaves the Fantastic Four's lineup changed in unexpected ways." - *'Fantastic Four: The New Fantastic Four' - Collects vol. 1 #544-550. "In the aftermath of Civil War comes 'Reconstruction,' the beginning of a stunning new era of fantastic adventure. The team has been rocked to its foundations by the controversial events of the last several months. Now Reed and Sue have announced their plans to take some time off to work out there marital problems, leaving Ben and Johnny to hold the fort. But they won't be doing it shorthanded. Two new members join the team and you won't believe who they are!" - *'Fantastic Four: World's Greatest' - Collects vol. 1 #554-561. "All right, we will! Who is Mrs. Fantastic? And how will her return into Reed’s life rock comicdom’s First Family? Also, get ready to meet the Invisible Woman’s brand-new super-team!" - *'Fantastic Four: The Masters of Doom' - Collects vol. 1 #562-569. "Who are the Masters of Doom? Millar and Hitch take a journey into a previously unexplored chapter in the life of Doctor Doom." - *'Fantastic Four By Jonathan Hickman, vol. 1' - Collects vol. 1 #570-574. "Ben and Johnny prepare for a trip to Nu-Earth while Val figures out what her dad is up to. See what happens when Reed Richards tries to Solve Everything." - *'Fantastic Four By Jonathan Hickman, vol. 2' - Collects vol. 1 #575-578. "Featuring the return of the Mole Man, the architecture of the underworld, and the smartest Moloid you'll ever meet. Watch as the First Family journeys to the moon where they learn that the history of the Inhumans runs much deeper, and richer, than previously believed." - *'Fantastic Four By Jonathan Hickman, vol. 3' - Collects vol. 1 #579-582. "Faced with the death of imagination and growing pandemic of tomorrow fear, Reed Richards takes the future of discovery into his own hands." - *'Fantastic Four By Jonathan Hickman, vol. 4' - Collects vol. 1 #583-588. "The War of Four Cities has begun — and when it’s run its course, one member of the Fantastic Four will have breathed their last! Change is in the air as the World’s Greatest Comic Magazine lives up to its motto! Featuring the return of Doctor Doom and Galactus, a trip to Nu-World, the Old Kings of Atlantis and Namor, the all-new Yancy Street Gang, the day the Thing becomes human again, and more!" - *'Fantastic Four By Jonathan Hickman, vol. 5' - Collects vol. 1 #600-604. "It’s the Kree Empire vs. the Negative Zone’s fearsome Annihilation Wave — with Earth’s heroes caught in the middle! And if that weren’t enough, Galactus arrives to judge the world! As the Future Foundation makes its return, Galactus takes on the Celestials, and the Fantastic Four make their final stand. Finally, it’s Clobberin’ Time!" - *'Fantastic Four By Jonathan Hickman, vol. 6' - Collects vol. 1 #605-611 & 605.1. " Witness the Fantastic Four of the year 3030, and learn the secret history of Marvel's first family! Then, follow the team on a journey through an alien landscape as a life hangs in the balance! And when the fallout from the Kree-Inhuman war threatens galactic peace, how will it affect the stranded Ronan and Crystal? Meanwhile, back on Earth, the Panther God chooses the fate of T'Challa. Who will be the Black Panther? And when the Wizard returns to claim his 'son,' Bentley 23, the Fantastic Four and the Future Foundation must join forces to save him!" - Oversized Hardcovers *'Fantastic Four: Behold … Galactus!' - Collects vol. 1 #48-50, 74-77, 120-123 & 242-244. - *'Kirby Is Fantastic! King-Size' - Collects vol. 1 #4, 12, 25-26, 52-53, 66-67, 84-87 & Annual #6. - Omnibus Hardcovers *'Fantastic Four Omnibus, vol. 1' - Collects vol. 1 #1-30 and Annual #1. - *'Fantastic Four Omnibus, vol. 2' - Collects vol. 1 #31-60 and Annual #2-4. - *'Fantastic Four Omnibus, vol. 3' - Collects vol. 1 #61-93 and Annual #5-7. - *'Fantastic Four by John Byrne Omnibus, vol. 1' - Collects vol. 1 #215-218, #220-221, #232-262 & Annual #17, plus Marvel Team-Up #61-62, Marvel Two-in-One #50, Peter Parker, the Spectacular Spider-Man #42, Avengers vol. 1 #233, Thing #2, and Alpha Flight vol. 1 #4. - *'Fantastic Four by John Byrne Omnibus, vol. 2' - Collects vol. 1 #261-295 & Annual #18-19, plus Alpha Flight #4, Thing #10 & 19, & Avengers vol. 1 Annual #14. - *'Fantastic Four by Waid & Wieringo Omnibus' - Collects vol. 3 #60-70 & vol. 1 #500-524. - *'Fantastic Four by Jonathan Hickman Omnibus, vol. 1' - Collects vol. 1 #570-588, plus Dark Reign: Fantastic Four #1-5, Dark Reign: The Cabal #1, and FF vol. 1 #1-5. - *'Fantastic Four by Jonathan Hickman Omnibus, vol. 2' - Collects vol. 1 #600-111 & 605.1, plus FF vol. 1 #6-23. - *'Fantastic Four by Matt Fraction Omnibus' - Collects vol. 4 #1-16 & FF vol. 2 #1-16. - Digital *'Fantastic Four Masterworks, vol. 1' - Collects vol. 1 #1-10. - - *'Fantastic Four Masterworks, vol. 2' - Collects vol. 1 #11-20 & Annual #1. - - *'Fantastic Four Masterworks, vol. 3' - Collects vol. 1 #21-30. - *'Fantastic Four Masterworks, vol. 4' - Collects vol. 1 #31-40 & Annual #2. - *'Fantastic Four Masterworks, vol. 5' - Collects vol. 1 #41-50 & Annual #3. - *'Fantastic Four by Waid & Wieringo Ultimate Collection, book 1' - Collects vol. 3 #60-66, plus Avengers #400. - *'Fantastic Four by Waid & Wieringo Ultimate Collection, book 2' - Collects vol. 3 #67-70, vol. 1 #500-502. - *'Fantastic Four, vol. 1: New Departure, New Arrivals' - Collects vol. 4 #1-3, plus FF vol. 2 #1-3. - - *'Fantastic Four, vol. 2: Road Trip' - Collects vol. 4 #4-8. - - *'Fantastic Four, vol. 3: Doomed' - Collects vol. 4 #9-16. - *'Fantastic Four, vol. 1: The Fall of the Fantastic Four' - Collects vol. 5 #1-5. - History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Writer: Matt Fraction. Artist: Mark Bagley. Created by Stan Lee & Jack Kirby. Publishing History * Volume 1: #1-416, 500-588, 600-611, 642-645 ; 1961-1996, 2003-2011, 2012, 2015. * Volume 2: #1-13; 1996-1997 (Heroes Reborn) * Volume 3: #1-70; 1998-2003 * Volume 4: #1-16; 2013-2014 * Volume 5: #1-14; 2014 * Volume 6: #1- , 2018-present Future Publication Dates :Fantastic Four #19/664: 19 Feb 2020 :Fantastic Four: Grimm Noir #1: 26 Feb 2020 :Fantastic Four #20/665: 18 Mar 2020 :Fantastic Four #21/666: 22 Apr 2020 News & Features * 10 Oct 2014 - [http://www.vulture.com/2014/10/fantastic-four-comics-canceled-marvel.html It’s Tragic and Disappointing That Marvel Is Canceling Fantastic Four] * 22 Oct 2012 - [http://www.newsarama.com/php/video/player.php?aid=47859 Mark Bagley Talks Marvel NOW! Fantastic Four] (video) * 23 Aug 2012 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/marvel-now-matt-fraction-fantastic-four-ff.html Matt Fraction on Fantastic Four’s Voyage and FF’s Mission] * 09 Aug 2012 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/matt-fraction-marvel-now-fantastic-four-ff.html Fraction's Fantastic Four Family Finds Marvel NOW!] * 17 Apr 2012 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=38204 Hickman Plans His Final Fantastic Voyages] * 15 Apr 2012 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=38161 C2E2: Hickman & Stegman Explore "Nu" Worlds in Fantastic Four] * 15 Apr 2012 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/c2e2-2012-ryan-stegman-fantastic-four.html C2E2 2012: Artist Ryan Stegman Added to Fantastic Four] * 02 Mar 2012 - [http://marvel.com/news/story/18216/end_of_a_fantastic_voyage End of a Fantastic Voyage] * 28 Nov 2011 - [http://www.usatoday.com/life/comics/story/2011-11-28/fantastic-four/51445090/1 Fantastic Four keep the family together for 50 years] * 23 Nov 2011 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=35597 Hickman Looks to "Forever" in Fantastic Four] * 23 Nov 2011 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/character-return-fantastic-four-600-111123.html Marvel Touts Return in Fantastic Four #600] * 20 Feb 2011 - Spider-Man to join The Fantastic Four, now the Future Foundation, after The Human Torch's death * 26 May 2010 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/neil-edwards-fantastic-four-100526.html Neil Adwards Helps Usher Fantastic Four Into the Heroic Age] * 17 Nov 2009 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=23745 Jonathan Hickman Feels Fantastic] * 05 Aug 2009 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/090805-eaglesham-fantastic-four.html State of the Art: Dale Eaglesham's FF Innovation] * 08 Feb 2009 - NYCC '09 - Dale Eaglesham on His Marvel Exclusive * 07 Feb 2009 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/020907-Hickman-FF.html NYCC '09 - Joining the Four: Hickman on Fantastic Four] * 07 Feb 2009 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=19911 NYCC: Hickman and Eaglesham Talk Fantastic Four] * 18 Nov 2008 - Mark Millar: Killing the Invisible Woman * 01 Aug 2008 - CCI: Bryan Hitch * 24 Jul 2008 - CCI: Bryan Hitch Q&A * 20 Apr 2008 - NYCC: Bryan Hitch Spotlight * 27 Mar 2008 - Mark Miller: One Man Event, I * 12 Feb 2008 - Mark Millar: Tripping the Light Fantastic * 27 Dec 2007 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=12651 Tom Beland talks ¡Fantastic Four: Isla De la Muerte!] * 04 Dec 2007 - [http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=138411 Tom Brevoort on FF: The Lost Adventure] * 12 Aug 2007 - WWC: McDuffie Welcomes Millar & Hitch to the Family * 11 Aug 2007 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=11567 WWC: Mark Millar is the New Fantastic Four-Man] * 11 Aug 2007 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=11566 WWC: Bryan Hitch-ing a Ride with the Fantastic Four] * 19 Jul 2007 - [http://www.comicon.com/cgi-bin/ultimatebb.cgi?ubb=get_topic;f=36;t=006496 Pelletier's Fantastic Four] * 15 Jun 2007 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=10872 Fantastic Voyage: McDuffie Talks Fantastic Four] Links *Marvel Comics - Publisher's Website *wikipedia:Fantastic Four Category:Super-Hero